Cartoon Universe X
Cartoon Universe X is a spin-off anime to Cartoon Universe. The anime shows more than 100 game, cartoon, and original characters. Storyline GototheMax69's page, DO NOT EDIT without permission (talk) Note: If your looking for the game based on the show, Click here Season 1 One night, in a town called Nathanville,NJ, a boy named Micheal was getting ready for bed. Then, BLAM! Something fell and hit the trash cans, Michael peers outside to see what, or who it was. It was SONIC! Micheal though it was a dream, no it was real! The next day, a portal opens up near Michael's house, and there's Tails! The next day, Knuckles! People keep pouring out of these darn portals.Then they stop for a while. Tails thinks that the way to get back is with the Chaos Emeralds. They start gathering the emeralds, while Eggman tries to stop them in everyway possible. The portals stat up again, and Shadow,Silver,Link, Ash, Misty, and Brock fall out of them. Then, stuff happens. Ep. 12 is when Sonic turns into a Werehog every night. Ep. 13 is when he gets caught and everyone else has to save him, Ep. 14 is when Sonic's siblings Manic and Sonia fall through a portal. Ep. 15 is when Mario and Luigi come and said that there needs to be the Power of the Power Stars to help them get out. Ep. 16 shows Sonic getting a very special item that is important to the rest of the series, The Medallion of Power. Afterwards, the last episodes show this group finishing their gathering of these objects while Team Rocket (they came through the portal), Bowser (he came too), and Eggman try to stop them. Season 2 In Ep. 21, Tails starts working on a spaceship which will bring everyone home. Things get weirder now. Ep. 25 is when Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver are fighting a mech. Tails is almost crushed, the Medallion lights up, and the other four are flung toward Tails. Tails lifts it up, but now he's this weird hybrid with everyone's powers called Tails Megabeast. He detransforms at the end of the episode. Ep. 27 is when the group adventures in Hyrule, and the first appearance of Princess Zelda. Ep. 30 shows Sonic regaining his Werehog transformation with the power of the Medallion, now being able to at any time, even during daylight! Ep. 31 shows the group going to Camelot, and the knights (a.k.a Alternate forms of Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze) welcome King Arthur (a.k.a Sonic) (you'll know the story if you play The Black Knight). Ep. 33 shows like hundreds of counterparts of Sonic (some which appear in the series more than once). Ep. 35 shows Dark Gaia breaking apart the world, and Tails gains his own were-form (Werefox). The world is saved in 38. 39 is a side story where Sonic is a Werehog, and finds this group of werewolfs, who make him King, but the crown mind-controls him. The end of Season 2, Ep. 40, shows Tails gaining his Super Form, Turbo Tails (from comics). Season 3 Season 3 is the boringist of all the seasons, because everyone is stuck in space for nineteen episodes. Ep. 42 is where they blast off. Ep. 46, is where the group has to save the princess. Ep. 56 shows characters for Secret Rings. The end of the season, Ep. 60, shows them returning home! Season 4 List of Episodes Episodes are divided into "Sagas", like in Sonic X *Earth Saga (1-3) *Chaos Emeralds Saga (4-16) *Power Star Saga (17-20) *Odd Events Saga (21-34,39-41) *Dark Gaia Saga (35-38) *Space Saga (42-60) *Homebound Saga (61-70) *Rival Saga (71-74) *Preparation Saga (75-78) *Final Battle Saga (79-80) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Theme Songs Opening Ending Shortened versions of opening Characters List of characters, episodes they appear in, and voice actors as followed: *Micheal (1-80) Corñmesos *Sonic (1-80) Craig Smith *Ash (11-80) Taylor *Tails (2-80) Villard *Misty (11-80) *Knuckles (2-80) Willingham *Brock (11-80) Stuart *Amy (3-80) Robinson *Dr. Eggman (3-80) Polluck *Team Rocket (13-20,22,34,40,52,57-80) *Manic (14-80) *Sonia (14-80) *Bowser (15-19,23,46,62,80) *Mario (15-20,23,28,46,62,76-80) *Luigi (15-20,23,28,46,62,76-80) *Peach (17,23,28,46,62,76-80) *Shadow (6-80) *Silver (12-80) *Link (10-80) *Zelda (27,30,44,61,76) Trivia *The sequel series is The Next Level *Some of the voice actors I made up *This series also has a game based off it Category:Anime Category:Anime TV Shows Category:Maxwell Gaming Category:Cartoon Universe X Category:GototheMax69